Deeper than the surface
by FightOrFlight
Summary: We all act different sometimes. We all hide things from people. So what is it that Deidara is hiding? Read to find out. Ok so i completely forgot to say that this was pulled out of Fruits Basket and turned into Naruto! I own nothing!


**I own nothing at all. If I did, I would be rich.**

"They act like they really think they know it all; but I won't believe it till they show it all. I trust what my eyes can see. Not some dumb..." Deidara started before he was so rudely interrupted by an emotionless ninja.

"Your point to all this rambling?" Itachi said sounding un-interested.

"Easy, people act and say things just to influence others. Whilst in reality they know nothing. I will only ever believe what I can see and not what I hear." Deidara stated.

"Interesting...go on." Kisame said, starting to get into to conversation.

"I'd rather live my life. Doing my own thing, believing my own thoughts; than to follow and serve another." Deidara said getting fired up.

"A wise sentiment child. But any blind fool could say this." Kisame said knowingly.

"But not every blind fool would practice what they preach." Deidara stated.

"Because you always 'practice what you preach'." Itachi said mockingly.

"Now. Now. Calm down children." Kisame said, whilst waving his arms slowly to try to get everyone calm.

"No! Why should I calm down when my beliefs are being questioned? I have the right..." Deidara said angrily.

"To shut it. No one wants to hear how you were raised!" Itachi said irritated.

"Fine...then let's hear your, _not so_, wise words of wisdom, _Oh Great One_." Deidara said mockingly.

"Please don't start children. Please don't start..." Kisame said worriedly.

"Even though I agree that it is not wise to believe everything that is said around you, I disagree with preachers knowing nothing. Little children such as yourself, little one..." Itachi stated calmly.

"I'm not little...I'm just short for my age..." Deidara said, annoyed.

"Of course you are. But you will experience a major growth spurt very soon...I hope." Kisame said worriedly.

"Thank you." Deidara said.

"Oh _please_. Give me _strength_." Itachi said annoyed.

"You may continue, _Oh Great One_." Deidara said sarcastically.

"Yes, as I was saying, _Little One_. Not all preachers are dumb fools. Some actually know what they are saying and make some sense...most of the time." Itachi said, getting fired up.

"That is all good in words, but, it doesn't prove anything. Nor is it very persuasive in an argument." Deidara stated.

"What would a little child like you know about such matters?" Itachi sneered.

"I know that everybody believes different things and that everybody's memories are special." Deidara stated, once again.

"Memories? Memories! What have they got to do with anything?" Itachi scoffed.

"Quiet a lot, my child, quiet a lot." Kisame said peacefully.

"Explain! Now!" Itachi demanded.

"Little one, why don't you explain? You feel it more than I." Kisame asked Deidara.

"yeah...like I said awhile ago, Mother doesn't know about me...she forgot...her memory was erased...she knows I'm a member of her family...but she thinks I'm someone else's child...did you know, children who are cursed, when they're born, they're always born two months premature...imagine what that was like for her...she'd been married to the man she truly loved...they were having their first child together...she must have been so worried when the baby came early...and then, after all that, the first time she tried to hold that baby...to see it change into a strange creature...how horrifying would that be to a new mother? Any mother?" Deidara said frowning.

"What...what are you saying?" Itachi asked, shocked.

"I know now that when a mother has a child who is cursed...often she will feel either the need to be overly protective of it, or she will reject it completely...mother is one of the ones who rejected her child...she rejected me with her entire body...it got to the point that she couldn't even stand to look at me...sometimes she would just snap...yelling, screaming...at everything...thinking about it now...I guess it was just like...what happened to the others." Deidara continued sadly.

"What?..No...It can't be true...it just can't be..." Itachi spluttered.

"Hush...let the child finish." Kisame hushed Itachi and waved toward Deidara for the first time.

"and so, I was erased from Mother's memory...and like they said, she steadily began to get better...after the first couple of months she even started smiling again...I guess what I did...I guess it saved her.." Deidara spoke quietly.

"But she still rejected you!" Itachi exclaimed.

"Hush...listens to the rest of what the child has to say." Kisame hushed Itachi again.

"But you know? There's something I believe...I want to try and live my life carrying all of my memories with me...and even if those memories are painful...even if they do nothing but hurt me...I want to keep them...even the memories I sometimes wish I could forget...as long as I carry them with me...as long as I can keep holding on, then someday...someday, I'll be strong enough that those memories don't hurt me anymore...and I'll be glad I have them...that's what I believe...with all my heart." Deidara said, looking up for the first time since he started.

"Is that..." Itachi started to question.

"That's why all of my memories and beliefs are precious to me. I don't think it would be okay to forget a single one...and that's why...the truth is...I didn't really want Mother to forget me...I didn't. What I wanted...was for her to hold on...but I guess that's selfish of me...it'll be our secret?" Deidara continued, once again, sadly.

"Yes...yes." Itachi said, starting to understand.

"Child...I think we will take this as our queue to leave...we bid you good day." Kisame said getting up to leave.

"Yes...till next time...my friend." Deidara said quietly, whilst moving toward the door.

"Yes..._I believe that, too. All of my memories... I want to keep them close to my heart... and I want to go on believing... I'm going to hold on... no matter how hard it might be sometimes... I never want to forget. Because, someday... I will be strong enough... all of the memories that are painful now... they won't hurt anymore... and when that day comes, I'll be glad I have them... yes, all of my memories are precious to me... every single one..._" Itachi said whilst thinking the last part, before moving towards the door.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this, confusing, story. I say confusing because it confused me as I wrote it, ha-ha.**

**This story was made for LoE, because she reviewed my other story 'A New Life, A New Chance'.**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
